This invention relates to a polymer composition for forming polyethylene film.
Ethylene polymers having a melt index of 0.01 to 0.2 and a density now lower than 0.940 have heretofore been known as raw materials for forming films of high strength.
However, in the case of forming such polymers into a film by extrusion molding, e.g. inflation molding, there actually is a limit to thinning the film since the film as a commodity is required to have a strength higher than a certain level. If it is possible to make the film strength higher, a thinner film can be used for the same purpose as before, so that not only the productivity of film for unit weight of ethylene polymer is improved, but also a great merit is obtained from the economic point of view.